Meeting
by MissAnia
Summary: The Doctor meets someone who he knows very well. But that shouldn't happen...


The Doctor heard noise behind him. He turned around and saw HER. He smiled a little bit but it was visible on his face that he was sad.

„It's you" he whispered. „Rose…"

Rose knew it was the Doctor. He changed but she could feel that was the Doctor. Her Doctor. She smiled and ran to him. They hugged tight. After few minutes Doctor let go and looked at Rose. On her face was still smile but her eyes were red of crying. Her tears shined in light. She was so happy.

„It's really you" she said through tears. „Where have you been? I searched you everywhere from half year and I couldn't find you!"

She tried to be angry but she couldn't. She was too happy. After she escaped from parallel world she searched the Doctor. She didn't care about anything. It was only him. Always. She was in every possible place on Earth but she couldn't find him. And when she gave up and got stuck here he appeared.

„I was travelling as always. Don't you know me?" he asked laughing a little bit. „More important question is what are you doing here? And why you searched me?"

„Well… I kind of escaped from parallel world and started searching you…" she answered smiling.

Suddenly the Doctor's mood changed again. He was again sad. He turned around and walking away from Rose. He touched the TARDIS.

„You shouldn't be there" he said.

„But I am here. With you. And I don't need to come back. You don't need to worry about it. We can travel. Again together." She said it walking to the Doctor.

„Don't you understand it?" he shouted and looked at her. „If you are here this means that world is again in danger. We can't be together if this means end of world. End of universe."

„World or universe doesn't exist for me if you aren't with me."

„So do you want end of world? Or universe?"

„If this means that I can spend rest of my life with you, then yes." She smiled through tears. Tears which didn't mean happiness but pain. Pain which made Doctor. She knew that world, universe is important for him, but she thought that she is more. She was wrong. „But you don't need to worry about this now. Because I came back without troubles this time."

„How? Do you want say me that I'm stupid and don't know anything about universe?"

„No. But… We worked in parallel world on something which can brought me here. But without any damages. And we did it. I had only one Chance. One trip. And everything for you. I searched you for half year. And I gave up now. But I couldn't came back. So I got stuck here without you. Then you appeared. And I was happier than when I found when Daleks attacked Earth. Than when I spent time with you in the TARDIS. Because I found you without bringing troubles. And now we can live together."

When Rose talked he was sadder and sadder. He shouted at her for something she didn't do. Instead of listening of her he just shouted at her.

„Silly old me" he whispered.

„Don't say this."

„But it's true. I should listen you but I blamed you. And you did it even if you knew that you could never find me?"

„Yes. Because always is chance. And it was only chance." She said smiling again. „So… do you want to travel with me?"

„One more question before answer on your…" the Doctor stopped suddenly, don't know how to start question. „What…? Have I…? Another me…?" Rose laughed on that how he couldn't start question so he just took breathe and started. „What about another me?"

„He… died. By accident. One heart… It was fast death." She answered sad. „But on the other hand that made me come back to you. And with you I feel better."

„And I with you." He smiled. „Rose Tyler, defender of Earth. How I can say no? Of course you can travel with me."

He opened the TARDIS door. She came in. And then she couldn't believe for what she saw. The Doctor stood behind her laughing at her reaction.

„Do you like it?" He whispered to her ear.

„It's different. And bigger."

„Of course it's different. New me, new TARDIS." He said walking to the panel.

She followed him. „Maybe you regenerated, but you are still my Doctor. And the TARDIS will be the TARDIS."

„And you are my Rose Tyler" he answered and kissed her. „My Rose Tyler, I love you."

When she heard these words for which she waited so long she smiled and whispered. „I love you too."


End file.
